It Must Be the Heat
by walkingby521
Summary: If Draco was certain of anything it was that you can always blame your dreams on the sweltering heat. One-Shot.


**It Must Be the Heat**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Author's Note: **First I've ever wrote! Please be nice and review!

I was working on my potions essay on my common room couch when she breezed by.

"Hullo, Malfoy."

She walked past me, removing her outer robe, heading towards the door marked Head Girl. The door clicked shut and I let out the breath I did not realize I had been holding. I cast my quill aside, running my hands up through my platinum locks. I loosened my tie's knot at my neck, hoping to get some more air that way. The castle had been dreadfully hot today, almost all the classrooms and corridors had the windows propped open. Quiet simply the heat was getting to my head. Yes, that's it. Blame the heat.

Although loosening the noose on my neck had little effect on my temperature, it had a great effect on my temperament. Surely the heat could be the explanation for all my off thoughts today, yes? It seemed as if the whole lot of Hogwarts had been put on edge. Students were getting in tiffs at a rapidly higher rate than normal; I had even seen two younger witches get into a full on hair-pulling fight in the Great Hall. Surely that dream earlier could be explained away with the weather. Certainly. But as soon as I thought of the dream again, the images came flooding back to me.

_We began brewing our assigned potion. The directions were found in our text book and specific alterations were noted on the blackboard at the front of the room. I had just added the chopped aloe to Pansy's and my cauldron and had to wait for the next step. She stirred the pot, watching it, while I crushed the beetles that would be needed later._

"_Not too fine, Draco. They need to be crushed, not demolished." Pansy reprimanded me. _

"_Fine, fine. I'll stop. Bint." I muttered, setting down my mortar and pestle, settling down in my chair. Pansy looked taken aback, but said nothing against me._

_The dungeons were especially warm today. There was a packed class of Seventh Years and no widows to pry open or doors to leave propped, hoping for a breeze. Snape had set up a small magical fan in the corner of the room and every time it ruffled past the students there was an audible sigh. I am not a sweater: all Malfoys glisten, we do not sweat. We can pay people to do that for us. But the heat was intolerable. I am surprised they didn't cancel classes today. _

_I slid my robes off my shoulders, rolling my sleeves part-way up my forearm. I glare around the room. In the table next to me, Weasel and Longbottom are working together to try to brew a correct potion, but while mine was a soothing buttery yellow, their potion has somehow turned out a vibrant sky blue. Idiots, I tell you. Dumbasses. How either one of them were blessed with the wizard gene is beyond me. I would have put them both in the Squib pile if I had my choice. They both were sweating heavily, whether from the temperature or their failure, it was hard to tell. _

_In front of them, Potter and Granger worked to brew their potion. The seemed to be on the last step as well, crushing their beetles and waiting for the appropriate time to add them to their bubbling cauldron. Potter was leaning against the table, laughing with Granger. He had his robe and uniform on as if it was a perfect temperature today, but Granger was missing her robesI saw it draped on a hook near the classroom door._

_They kept chatting and giggling. Like schoolgirls. They were insufferable. Potters laugh is annoying, like scraping blades across glass. Not at all pleasant. But Granger's sounded melodic and light. Wait, what? _

_The two of them kept right on, laughing and talking. Harry knocked his pestle off their table and the smooth, round muddler fell with a gentle thud under their shared table. The fan continued to blow and turn in the corner. They both made to pick the tool up, bumping heads. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their antics which were fit for first years. Potter blushed and muttered to Granger. She nodded at him and he left the table to put the rest of their tools away. _

_She bent down to pick up the pestle. Her school uniform skirt edged up her creamy, soft thighs. My mouth began to water. I am a bloke after all, it's only natural. It has nothing to do with the who, what, or when. _

_The fan blew past me, ruffling my hair a bit. I let out the breath I was holding and smoothed out my shirt and pants. As the fan rotated past Granger half-bent over, her skirt flew up a bit, the pleats raising up in the air. _

_Oh. My. God. _

_Granger didn't have anything on under her skirt. The pants that I just flattened began to become tight and constricted me. Beads of sweat broke out on my brow. _

_Damn._

_Granger quickly recovered and used the back of her hand to smooth down the skirt, looking over her shoulder with a sweet peach blush on her cheeks. She looked towards Weasley and Longbottom, but they were still staring at their potion, which was now a deep crimson color. _

_Glancing over her other shoulder, she locked eyes with me. Her pupils went wide and she blushed darker. _

_I raised my eyebrow and gave her an award-winning smirk. Yes, Granger, I did see. And I know your dirty, little secret. _

_She let out a breath, smoothed her skirt down even farther, and bit her bottom lip a little. Her pink tongue edged out across her lips, causing my breath to hitch more. Damn you, you little virginal, Mudblood minx. _

_I could see the cogs in her brain trying to work out how much I saw and what she should do about it. _

_I looked down to my cast iron cauldron, noticing that our potion was done. I bottled, labeled, and corked it and went to drop it on Professor Snape's desk. _

_Coming back up the terraced aisle, I leaned in close to Granger and growled out, "What a great show, Granger." I ground out every syllable of her name, making even that horrid word drip with sex. _

_Her eyes went wide again and her mouth opened into a neat little "o" as I continued to walk past. I moved to put our tools away, secretly watching for her reaction out of the corner of my eye. She gathered her things and moved toward the door, grabbing her cloak, and turned to see me staring at her. _

_Her eyes were glossed over and her stare traced every inch of my body. It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at me. She tossed me a come hither look. Or at least that's what I thought it was. Is she challenging me? Was she being a tease? Was that an invitation to follow her? _

_I grabbed my bag and followed her out into the hallway. I walked aimlessly, not knowing where she might have gone. _

_I made to turn down an empty corridor, when a small hand jerked out and pulled me into a dark, damp classroom. She made her way down the aisle, towards the professor's desk, bouncing in every step. My eyes trailed her back and bottom, knowing nothing was hiding under that skirt. She perched on the edge of the desk, unknotting her tie, flinging it over her shoulder. _

_She raised her hand, using two fingers to motion for me to come there. Two fingers, curling upwards, as if to suggest what might be happening in a few short moments. That was all the invitation I needed._

_I slithered down the steps towards the small girl with unruly hair. She was attempting to tie it up, gathering it on her head. _

"_Keep it. It's wild." I growled, wanting to touch it, get lost in it, pull it. _

_She smiled back at me right before my lips crashed into hers. Our mouths fit perfectly together. It was searing and icy all at once. So much hate and lust bottled up. It must have been the heat. Her mouth latched onto my neck, finding that good spot right behind and below my ear. I hissed. _

"_You like that?"_

"_Yes." Another hiss._

_Her little hands clutched top of my arms, my shoulders, my neck. My hands were everywhere on her, roaming her small frame, tracing her pleated skirt. She was soft and curvy. And I wanted her so badly. _

_I groaned under the pressure that was building in my trousers. She giggled lightly and started for my tie. She pulled the knot down the neck of the tie a bit, giving me just enough space to move. She lifted it over my head, letting the silk slide over my jaw seductively. I shivered. Since when does Granger make me shiver? Probably since I decided to get with her, that's when._

_Her hands trailed down my shirt front, stopping just short of my belt. She nibbled my neck. I latched my arms around her and spun her around, attaching my lips to her neck. I leaned back to sit on the desk. I bit her collarbone, marking her. I wanted her to remember this with me. Remember who knew her little secret. Plus, it would give me a little extra fun later tonight seeing my brand on her while she ate her dinner with her precious little Gryffindor friends. Dirty girl._

_My hands slid up her thighs, caressing her hips. I moaned. Even if I knew she wasn't wearing knickers, it was still the hottest thing I imagined. My nimble fingers found her core, dancing across her folds as she arched up into my hand. Damn. She was hot and wet and so ready for me. _

"_Draco." She purred my name. It sounded too sweet to my ears. Too hot. Too much._

_I ground my erection into her hip, arching my back into her embrace. I quickly unbuttoned her white blouse, letting it fall down her arms as I tugged it out of the band of her skirt. Her breasts were held in place by a light, thin cream colored bra. It was simple, understated, and totally something I would have expected from her. But standing there in just her bra and school skirt, I groaned huskily at how sexual it look. How sexual she looked._

"_Say it again."_

"_Draco. Oh, yes. Dra-draco." More purring, more panting. Oh god, I couldn't wait. _

_I stood up from my place on the heavy oak desk and put her in front of me. Her hands pulled my shirt off my shoulders, her delicate fingers tracing up my neck and down my arms, giving me shivers again. My shirt fell on the floor. She let her nails edge the skin on my back, pulling me in deep for a kiss. _

_Her hands fell down her frame and moved to the side-zip of her skirt. I swatted her hand away._

"_No," I breathed out, "leave it on."_

_She looked up at me, shocked and expectedly. _

"_Now. Bend. Over. Granger." Each word was rough and calculated. I wasn't going to last long, I knew this. But I needed to be in her. Now. _

_She looked at me innocently, through her eyelashes. "Yes, sir." A smile twitched on her lips. I knew she was just as into this as I was. She turned and I pushed my hand down on her back, guiding her to lean over the table's edge and hold onto it._

"_No. My name. Call me by my name." I edged her skirt up, getting much of the same view I had in the classroom. Her soft, tight little bum called for a slap or two, so I spanked her gently. She gasped and pushed back into my groin. _

_She growled and hissed my name, "Draco." _

_When she was just barely turning pink, I ceased. There would be more time for that later. But now, I could see her little glistening mound and I just needed to be in her now. Raw and rough. _

_I undid my belt and pushed down my trousers and boxers in a fluid motion. _

"_I saw you in class. Bending over. Showing me…your secret. So naughty, Granger." I rubbed her in all of the right places and reached around her lithe body to stroke her heaving breasts. She shook and squirmed and it was glorious. She was on edge and I liked knowing that I put her there._

"_Mmmm. Yes." She moaned. "Yes, it was all for you, Malfoy. Just you."_

_I slid into her entrance, going until I hit my hilt. Oh god, yes. She was so tight and wet. I could have cum just then. She was wicked and hot and nothing like I expected. I pulled out almost completely and she whimpered softy. _

"_Tell me…Granger, tell me what you want."_

"_I want…I want you to…" I pushed back into her, stopping her sentence mid-thought. Yes, Granger, so good. _

"_Say it."_

"_I want you to fuck me. Fast. Hard. You…Please," she moaned, wiggling her hips beneath me. _

"_Say the magic…word…Granger." I drew out of her again, trying to make my words come out fluidly. No luck. She had a way of making me undone at the edges._

"_Draco, please. Draco." My name came across her lips like a prayer. I groaned, entering her again. My fingers leading down the front of her body finding her little bundle of nerves. She gripped the desk harder and whispered my name again. Yes, I would obey her wishes. Just to hear my name across those sweet lips over and over again._

But those wild dreams couldn't possibly ever come true. Even if I wanted them to. Which I don't. It was the heat talking. Just the heat. Nothing else, right?

"Did you hear me?" Granger asked.

"What? …no, I didn't." When did she come back into the common room?

"I asked if you had a full eight inches or…?" She raised her eyebrow slightly. My mouth hung open instantly. Did Granger really just ask me to disclose my…er, endowment to her? Perhaps I underestimated the saucy Gryffindor minx.

"Yes, Granger, the rumors about me are true." I gave her my best sexy smirk and leaned back on the sofa I was lounging on.

She blushed instantly, her eyes trailing down my slightly open button-down shirt landing squarely at my belt buckle. "Actually, Malfoy, I was asking about your potions essay…?"

If Malfoys knew how to blush, I would be completely scarlet from my cheeks to the top of my ears and probably down my chest to the aforementioned package I though she was inquiring about. Thank god we do not. Instead, I sneered at her, struggling to come up with a decent comeback.

Then I noticed what she was wearing. How could I have been in such a daze to not notice earlier? Then again I hadn't even known she came back into the common room.

Granger had ducked into her room earlier to relieve herself of the stuffy school-issued uniform that she was, no doubt, sweating in all day. She was now sitting in an overstuffed armchair opposite of me, holding a small stack of library books, some parchment, and a quill. She had on a pair of shorts and a simple gray tank top that left little to the imagination. Somehow an outfit that would look so contrived on other girls my age, looked effortless and delicate on Granger. Clearly it was something she had just tossed on, but it hugged her in ways and places I wanted in to get my hands on. My fingers gripped my knees where my hands were resting, trying to keep up my normal façade.

"…Malfoy? Are you okay? You look a bit flushed?" She leaned forward on her chair, looking concerned. I noticed that expression for only a second as I caught a sweet glance down the front of her top. My eyes widened at the glimmer of the skin I found there, so pale, virginal, untouched. Her breasts looked firm, but soft and were seemingly proportional to her body. Just as I dreamed them to be. To my surprise, they were encapsulated in a familiar dainty-looking cream colored bra. I had to remind myself to breathe. In. Out. In Out. Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to do to her…Shove in her…in out in out IN OUT…

"My God…"

"Malfoy," she breathed out, unaware on the effect she was having on me, "are you okay? You're not breathing."

"You're fine…er, I'm fine, I mean." Real smooth, Draco, smooth.

I tried covering myself with my essay, but a little parchment was not going to hide the situation that was currently rising in my pants.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night," I trailed off.

"Oh. Okay. It must be the heat." she said, leaning back into her chair a bit, and I swore I saw a knowing twinkle in her eye.


End file.
